


Beginning of Antiplier

by Aknija



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknija/pseuds/Aknija
Summary: This Story starts in the middle of Cringemas. Jack is gone. Only Markiplier can see it. What will happen?





	1. You are not Jack

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my national language, but my pervy brain wants me to write this. 
> 
> Yes it will have an actual story later.

Why are you avoiding me, Mark?" Jack asked, when he had finally some time alone with the fellow youtuber.

 

"I didn't, you had fun with Felix, I just keep myself in cheek. They shouldn't ship us anymore. It's geting weird and some fangirls are taking it too far." The redhead ansvered logically. Jack just leaned more into Marks personal space. Not that there were much left anyway. He practically dragged him into the far corner of the long hallway earlier, before their conversation began.

 

"You know, what I mean." He nearly growled. His voice was strangelly deep for Mark. He felt fear rise in his veins. "You weren't ansvering my phone mesages or calls and you turned your skype into invisible mood every time I loged. So... Why are you avoiding me." His voice was sinister now, dangerous whisper. So weird. This isn't Jack's voice.

 

"You are not Jack." The words slipped out of Marks lips before he could stop himself, but the other man catch it and raise his thick eyebrow at that.

 

"Never mind, we have to go back, our break will end soon." The korean said quickly and began to walk past Jack, not wanting to prolong this torturous conversation, but was stoped by somewhat surprisingly strong grip on his wrist.

 

"You didn't answer me properly, Markimoo~" The greenhaired man purred as he shoved the American into the wall harshly. Mark let out a gasp. He didn't expect this. He tried to move again, but Jack locked him in a place between the wall and himself. "And I want the answer now."

 

"I-I was just busy, okay. Let me go, we really need to go back!" Mark hated himself for his hight pitched stuttering. "You are really making me feel uncomfortable." Mark tried to argue now, when the other send him a look.

 

"Aw, is our all manly Markiplier scared of me~? Little Irishman, who would rather hurt himself, than everybody else? Why are you so nervous~" He crept his hand on Marks chest, squeezing his shirt into a fist.

 

Mark had enought. He yanked the others hand away and began to shout. He let out all frustration and anger he held.

 

"You aren't Jack, okay! You wasn't for a while now. Did you really think, that you can fool everyone?! Did you think, that no one will notice?! I hate this. I hate, that you stole one of my good friends from me. You are just an actor, You act and everybody else just buying it. I am sick of it! Do you think, that they will adore you like him?! Don't be foolish! You are just a sick demon, who likes to play with the others feelings! No one will ever care for you! You will be always alone with your pathetic and stupi-" Marks outburst was never finished, when the other punched him in the stomach. His vision blackened a little. This was a harsh punch. Thanks for the wall or he would be on the ground from the impact.

 

"Oh, I love this~ I am so excited! You are the first one. The first one, who noticed, Markimo and I am soooo glad! You were always the observant one, right?" He whispered against the others lips. Mark leaned away from him, but the space was limited. His head was touching the surface behind him and Jack closed the gap between their mouths with a toothy grin.

 

Mark whimpered. He didn't want this. Any of this. So he bit the slimy tongue, which was invading his mouth and smiled in a thriumf, when he felt a coppery taste of blood, but his smile faltered quite quickly, when Anti smiled too. He obviously enjoyed it, because he presed his body into Mark even more and the kiss deepened. Mark had a hard time to breath, because Antis teeth sharpened and his tongue grew somewhat longer. He choked him with it. Practically fucking his throat. Sharp teeth pierced his cheeks, their blood mixed together and Marks consciousness began to slip from dizziness, until the Irishman pulled apart, holding Mark closer, so he wouldn't fall.

 

Mark blinked and found himself staring into the glowing green irises. His left eye was completly black except from the neon green. Mark shivered. It was too much.This person... no this damn demon didn't even look like Jack now. 

 

"You drank my blood." Anti stated, cutting Marks flow of thoughts abruptly, he didnt like the expression on his face. "I knew, that you are a feisty one, but that was wayyyy toooo easy~. You voluntarily drank my blood, Markimoo. You voluntarily drank a demons blood. You bound yourself to me~. It would never happen, if I had to force you. You know, what that means? You are all mine~. Nobody else can pleasure you, you can't sleep with anyone else, you can't kiss anyone else or my blood in your body will kill them~. Soooo... you can say goodbay to your pretty girl~." Anti smirked. His camouflage fallen comletly. His voice was now extremely high. Mark couldn't believe, what he just heard.

 

"N-no. You are lying to me. I never asked for this. Why didn't you tell me, huh?! Why would you do that to me?! Why w- hmp!" He was interupted again by the other. But by his fingers this time. His lips were forced apart. After a rather quick slap in his right cheek. The fingers were slowly playing with his tongue, coating themselves in his saliva. There was no room left for words. He tried to show Anti away, bite him again, but to no good. Anti just smirked. The taste of coppery were so strong now, it made him gag.

 

"you can be all strong and muscular, but Markimoo... I am the demon here. You can't posibly overpower me. I am waaaay stronger~." He pulled his fingers free and pushed Mark off the wall and onto his chest, locking him there with his dry hand. Mark felt weak. Antis now wet fingers made a quick trip into his pants and underwear, resting on his ass cheek.

 

"I can hurt you." Anti was now touching his hole, massaging it, rubbing back a forward. Mark whimpered and closed his eyes. He was embarassed and really scared.

 

"I can take you right this moment and no one could stop me." He whispered into his ear, probing slightly into him and Mark was on the edge of crying by now. "Stop it. Just... stop it already. P-please. I am begging you. I don't want this... ARGH... you are too rought! I never did this. Be at least gentle, you fucking bastard!"

 

"SHUT UP!" Anti was rough now and he knew it, he basically shoved another two fingers into the American, but the hell would have to freeze first, if he care. "I can do whatever I want with you ~."

 

"HEY MARK IRISH POTATO PUSSY, WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED TO CONTINUE!" Felix yelled from the recording room, Marks eyes opened in shock and Anti suddenly stoped in his ministration. His face morphed back into the original human state. He looked like Jack again and it pained Mark greatly. "Will you stop now?" He spat out heatedly.

 

Anti sighed and withdrawn his hand away. He was looking at his bloodied fingers, which Mark suspected, that it share their mixed blood on them again, before he sucked at them for a while. Locking his eyes with the other, who involuntary blushed. It was so disgusting so why. He had them in... in. Mark frowned, refusing to think about the sight before him.

 

"Yeah, yeah I will." Anti smiled innocently as if he wasn't practicaly just raping someone. "I'll let you go for now. Felix is such a cockblock, right? I'll make sure to be all over him, for ruining my fun." He growled, before he started to walk away.

 

Then he stoped suddenly and looked over his shoulder as if he forgot to say something. "Oh and Jack is gone forever~, if it wasn't clear for you by now. Sooo... be ready for the new Jackaboy. This one have a lots of plans with you, Markimoo~ hahahaha!"

 

He left with this and Mark slid still trembling and terrified on the ground, hugging his knees, while he was trying to get himself together, before he will face the camera again. His veins were on fire and his ass was sore. He couldn't possibly survive another hours of livestream in this state.  


	2. Not Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely have more action!

Sure enough, the Anti kept his word and touched, flirted and suffocated PewDiePie with his weight the whole time. He even kissed PJ. Well it was requested, but Anti always looked at Mark afterwards witch such a smuch expresion, like he was doing it, on purpose, because of him. Like he wanted to stir some emotions in him

 

And yes, Anti acomplished something. Mark felt strange. His head spun around and his body were too hot. He nearly laughed, because he wore just a simple t-shirt and it still felt like he had a coat, too hot.

 

"Hey, are you okay, bro?" Said Felix worriedly. "You look really bad and you are perspiring, are you sure, That you doesn't pass out, here?"

 

Mark glanced at him with heavy eyes, when Emma wiped some sweat of him. He was thankfull for that. "I- I am really hot. I think. I think... I might catch a flu or something."

 

"Ah! That sucks. Do you want us to ... I dont know... take a break, give you some pills, or-" Jack put a hand on Felix shoulder as if he had some idea.

 

"I'll take him out. He obviously need some fresh air, okay?" Felix looked between them and then slowly nodded. "Seems like a good idea, but he doesn't seem to be in his mind right now. Are you sure, that you can handle him all alone?"

 

Jack send him a cocky grin. "I am not just a beautiful face and lithe body. I am strong, you know. I could easily lift him if I want to."

 

Felix giggled and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Yeah, someone feels cocky today huh. I want to see it! Lift him." He crossed his hands around his chest in challenge.

 

Marks eyes widened. "Not gonna happen. We only have about half an hour left, before the end of the stream. I can survive till then. Trust me. Let's just continue."

 

Felix eyebrows rose. "Hey, dude chill a little okay? It was a joke. There is no need to act like he is some bloody killer, Mark. Can you even imagine Jack hurting someone... hurting you? He just wants to help you, you don't have to be so proud and protective of yourself." Felix encouraged, but Marks expression was suddenly serious.

 

"What is it?" Pewds asked curiously. 

 

The redhead looked at Anti, who smirked and back again at Felix. "No, Jack would never hurt me." He said gravelly.

 

Anti snickered and stood up. Successfully gaining attention of everybody in the room.

 

He just flashed a toothy smile and in one shift motion lifted Mark onto his feet. The man swayed on his spot, nearly falling, if Anti wasn't quick in catching him again. Holding him in place this time. Felix quickly went to them and put hands on their shoulders. "Take a good care of him Jack, he seem to be ready to go to the bed."

 

Mark huffed and shook his head. "I am fine with just sitting here, thank you very much." He put their hands off as a prove point and sat back on the soft cushion of Pewds couch, closing his eyes and relaxing immediately. This really helped his hurting body.

 

Anti made a disapproving sound in the background and leaned into Marks space again. "Mark-" Anti started loudly, but the American was quick to stop him, before he say anything else.

 

"No." He felt confident now. There were people and camera around him. Anti will be good, right?

 

 

"Cmon Markimo, be a good boy and come with me~. Anti growled into his ear, propably not yet realising the sudden closeness between them for everyone to see.

 

"No!" Mark said harshly. "Green means go, so go the fuck away!" Anti looked taken back. Did Mark just... His eyes flashed with green and he really went away with a pout, siting on the oposite cough next to the first one. With actually startled him.

 

"Let him be, Felix. The dork can obviously take it."

 

The other man sighed. He didn't sign for this. He was tired beyond everything and these two just made his live harder. Charity stream with these two in the same room? TRAGEDY! Never again! "Okay, so what do we have there next." He sighed, obviously ready to go back to the event.

 

  
***

 

Mark was exhausted by the end of the stream, ready to go to the bed, but was interupted by the blonde man.

 

"Hey Mark, since you will fly back to the LA tomorow... I want to take an extra shoot with you and Jack now. Don't worry. It won't take a long time, but I am sure, that we wouldn't have any time for it tomorow." Felix said enthusiastically. He didn't look very exhausted as he claimed the whole stream.

 

"Felix I- Okay, I am tired so it won't be my fault, if I'll feel aslep." He sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly and began to follow Pewds into another room.

 

"Don't worry, bro. We will just answer a couple of questions about us and then I'll let you go. If you'll win. Thats it!"

 

"I don't like the "If you'll win" quote." Mark frowned.

 

"Yup, you probably wouldn't want to lose!" Felix snickered.

 

 

Jack already sat and waited for the others, when they come and the three of them had fun. Even Mark seemed to enjoy myself, but he didn't win. He significantly freeze on the spot, when he saw that thing for his punishment.

 

"Oh, nooo! I'm gonna be so embarrassed!" He whined, but the other two just laughed playfully. "Take it like a man, Mark!" Felix shouted cheerfully.

 

"Wha- You aren't the one, who will have this thing on your nipples, you asshole!" But his protests didn't help his as he was already shoved in the middle of them. "You can put it, wherever you want." Felix reasoned. The American sighed and lifted his shirt. "On my nips apparently." He mumbled and was about to submit to his fate when Felix suddenly stoped.

 

"Mark, what- you have a really ugly bruise on your abdomen. What happened to you." He said worriedly. Marks eyes widened. He completly forgot! He opened his mouth to say something a couple of times, before giving up in a shrug. "Incidents happen." He mumbled instead, turning his face away from the other.

 

Felix frowned, but let it go. Mark obviously didn't want to speak about it. For now.

 

"Okay then." He said instead, being back in his silly nature. "Jack, help me with this!"

 

Marks body stiffened immediately, when the first vibration ran throught his nipple into his body and he involuntary groaned. Yelling the whole time after. Why he have to be so sensitive. The two torturers laughed and continued, until the American was as red as his hair from keeping his moans in himself. Anti was surprisingly the first one, who suggested it.

 

"Haha, you look like shit!" Felix snickered and bending in enjoyment.

 

"Shhh- shut up! I have very sensitive nips!" He breathed out, not realizing his mistake, when Antis eyes shone for a moment again.

 

Of course... the Irishman and Swede had to try that thing too. Which left Mark angry, when he saw, that they obviously like it. Not fair at all.

 


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a good idea, how this story could continue, so I wrote it down for myself and will now continue to post like before... two chapters in one week. I won't spoil you anything though. You will see eventually, what will happen.

"Oh bros, this was fun, right?" Felix was still in a waves of laughter, when he stoped the recording button on the camera. Jack was sitting in a similar way and poor Mark tried run away, before he will humiliate himself. His pants were suddenly tighter and he definitely doesn't want the others to see this little problem of his.

 

"Yeah, it was!" Jack yelled in joy, but stoped giggling, when he saw the redhead swanning around at the entrance door.

"And where do you think you are going Mark~" He asked nearly nonchalantly, but the half koren knew better. He was suddenly frozen on the spot and not intentionally or out of fear. It felt like some force kept him there. A dread ran throught his spine.

 

"Markimooooo~" Anti whispered in his ear as he suddenly appeared behind him. "You were very rude, when I wanted to help you a while ago. That's a big no no. I didn't tell you before, but I want people to listen to me... especially you.

 

"W- what?" Mark squawked, when Anti slipped a hand under his shirt and touched his left nipple slightly. "Are you trying some dom and sub shit on me? Then sorry, but I am not into this stuff. You can as well find another guy, because I am not going to fucking cooperate, Greeny!" He huffed angrily.

 

Anti chuckled and tilted Mark's head backwards by his hair. His neck was now gloriously exposed.

 

"It is a shame, realy. But you have no word in this anymore. I think, that I made myself perfectly clear, when I had my fingers in your ass, dear." He purred and grazed his once again sharp teeth over Marks tender flesh on his neck. The other man shivered and gulped in fear. He was once again at Anti's mercy and he hated that fact greatly.

 

The Irishman smirked at Mark's reaction, spun him around and dropped him on the carpet floor like a sack of potatoes. "I thought so." He smirked in triumph.

 

The redhead struggled to stand up as he landed painfully on his backside, but Anti was quicker and straggled his hips in a second and immediately lifting his shirt to expose his chest in the air, but Mark grabbed it too and put it back down.

 

"Stop fighting me or I immobilize you again!" Anti growled exasperatedly.

 

Mark was frustrated even more now, when he noticed, that Felix was still in the room with them and... just fucking sitting without a single move, taking interest in the wall before them. But his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

 

Mark felt a sudden worry flash over his friend. The demon, who was enjoying himself on his lap now, was definitely behind Felix's weird behavior.

 

"W- what did you do to him?" He whispered quietly at least. "Please, tell me, that he will be okay."

 

"Hm?" Anti looked at Felix and back at Mark again. "Ah, he can't see or hear us right now. Don't worry. I just messed a little with his head. He is in his own world right now with unicorns and pink pugs." He snickered at his own joke and trailed his fingers across Mark's ribs without any warning, until he reached his nipples again.

 

"Oh, they are still soooo hard~. You like it. Am I right?" He smirked delightedly and leaned down to suck one perky bud between his soft lips.

 

Mark gasped and arched his back as in a sudden waves of pleasure. He didn't even noticed, that his shirt dissapeared from his body, probably too distracted and worried for his friend to really notice anything. Anti was obviously satisfied with himself, because he could feel the smirk on his breast.

 

"Ah! A- a- ah, DON'T!" Mark reached one shaking hand to caught the wrist of the other man as he began to slide his pants southwards.

 

Anti growled and Mark found his hands spread open on either side of his body. Unable to move them, like they were hold by the needles. He also couldn't breathe. Does Anti want to kill him after all?

 

"No, don't you dare to have a panic attack now. I warned you, what will happen, when you disobey me, Mark." Anti said, suddenly serious, when he noticed the other man in a panic mode and studied his face for any emotion to show.

 

"C- can't fu- f- fucking breathe." The redhead wheezed.

 

Anti tsked and leaned in, kissing Mark gently with surprised the half Korean so much, that he actually calmed down a little.

 

The kiss were so soft, that he actually give in for a moment and let Anti dominate him. He oppened his mouth, when the demon demanded entrance by nipping at his lower lip and let his tongue to do whatever it wanted with his mouth.

 

He found himself calm and collected again, when the greenhead broke the kiss and pulled their mouths apart. Both were breathless and Anti actualy smiled. This smile was so sincere and happy, that Mark actually thought for a moment, that Jack is in a control again, but the fantasies were broken as quickly as they formed themselves, when Anti's expresion formed into a sharp and dangerous again, between a blink of an eye.

 

"That's right, Markimoo~. Be a good boy like that and let me have my way with you and I won't fuck you... now. I want you to beg me for it. I want to see you desperate and helpless begging me on your knees in need." He smirked even more, if it was possible, when Mark widened his eyes at that sentence, like he couldn't believe, what he had just heard.

 

"You are not possibly serious. How could you... how could you even... I am not gonna beg you. I don't even want you near me. Fucking is out of question." Mark tried to babble a way out of this stupid idea, but it didn't work. What a surprise.

 

"Because..." Anti smiled and his eyes flashed with radiate green. "We are bonded. Your body will eventually crawl for me, for my touches and... well, you can guess." He smirked and caressed Mark's hips.

 

"Now... I will take out the rest of your clothes and enjoy myself. I want to feel you and see the rest of your body." Anti winked at him a squeezed his hips harshly.

 

"Don't you dare to move this time~."


	4. Little bit of friction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Anti has obviously some cool powers.
> 
> Yes Marks created a new nickname for him. I don't know why. It suits him, no?
> 
> Oh, yes the entire chapter is just a shameless smut. I am a bad girl.

"Yeah, sure. I won't move. Absolutely no problem here." Mark hissed sarcastically.

 

As if he could move even with his pinky toe on his foot. The other man had obviously some sneaky powers... like telekinesis. He would actually think of it as an extremely cool thing, if he had been in another situation, but he was just terrified now.

 

Anti made himself clear... what he wanted and what he will do. And there is no possible way out of this mess. Well he could always hope, that the demon will lost concentration, if he will act like a good actor he is and Anti will break this weird spell. He could land possibly a few good punches, but then again.. there is no guaranted succes.

 

Anti tored him from his stupid ideas, when he chuckled amusedly.

 

"Don't even think about it, Mark." He said. Showing his sharp teeth in an evil sneer. His eyes flashed with black and green momentarily and Mark would cringe at that, if he wasn't so shocked.

 

There is no... way. Anti doesn't have... telekinesis too... right?

 

Anti was laughing by now, throwing his head backwards in delight.

 

"You didn't even saw half of my talents, Deary~. He finally said, when he composed himself and snuggled closer to Mark. "I shall show you then?" He whispered, before he straightened himself again and looked straight into Mark's eyes, then he clasped with his hands and both of them were suddenly naked.

 

Every fucking layer of clothes seemingly disapeared into the thin air.

 

"Mark squawked. Suddenly very aware of his hardness... not only in his chest area. The tight jeans kept him forgeting, but he was free now and every movement send thrills of desire throught him. Especialy, when Anti sat on his hips... with his own hard on touching his crotch.

 

Mark wanted to start panicking or something to show his distress, but he could only arch his back and let out a breathy moan, when Anti crouched closer and started sucking on his nips again, while he rocked with his hips slightly against him.

 

The friction was delicious and Mark lost all will to stop this now. His brain was cloudy and all what he could focus on was Jack and sensations he received.

 

Anti smirked at Mark's state. He didn't even hold him in any restrains anymore, but the half korean was so spent, that he obviously didn't noticed or didn't care.

 

 

He grabbed a handful of Mark's red, bloody hair and yanked his head backwards, exposing the delicious curve of the bronze skin on his neck. He licked his lips at the sight and didn't hesitate, before he sunk his teeth into the heated flesh.

 

Mark gasped in pain and pleasure and showed his load on their stomachs. Anti didn't expected it to happen so soon, but the sight was beautifull and he definitely didn't complain.

  
  
He quickly turned Mark onto his stomach, before he could come to his senses. Mark only mewled. How very cute. Too fucked out to actually fight him.

 

Amazing, what a little bit of a demon blood in another body can do.

 

He leaned in and let his long tongue ran across his colar bones down to his spine, until he reached his tailbone. Leaving a trail of goosebumps behind his way.

 

"Cmon, dear~ I bet, you'll want to be able to feel me... my pleasure... before I'll come. Snap out of it." He squeezed Mark's cheeks as an indication of what he had on mind. Nibbling on his hipbones, while he was at it.

 

The american began to shift under him slightly as if trying to decode, if he could finaly move, but obviously too weak to actualy flip them over to free himself.

 

"Wha- what." Mark trailed off, but Anti understand.

 

"It will be over soooon. I promise~." He sang and backed up a little. He spread Mark's ass cheeks to marvel at the sight. A growl escaped from his lungs and Mark trembled in return.

 

"Y- you said, that you wouldn't... f... f..." Mark stuttered and banged his head against the floor in frustration. How could he trust him. Of course he will use him.

 

Anti chuckled at how much the man can get flustered in the bed... he would usually joked around about this stuff with ease in any other situaton. Now? He can't even mouthed it. Really interesting.

 

"Don't worry, Markimoo. I wont fuck you. I will ravish your ass another time~." He empathize the last few words just to tease the redhead and smirked, when indeed... Mark growled as a result weakly.

 

"I always keep my words. I'll just use your body for my enjoyment a little bit."

 

He put his dick between the room he created for himself between his ass cheeks and kept them closed around him, when he started to rut against the soft flesh, moaning at the feeling.

 

His precum helped the slick motion and yeah... he was really glad, that of all people... Markiplier belonged to him now. He couldn't even imagine, how Mark will feel, when he will actually take him properly and groaned delightedly at the thought.

 

Mark on the other hand stilled himself. Not understanding, what was happening. Did Greeny actually kept his word? Bullshit. He hardly believed it, but it looked exactly like that. But he couldn't think properly, when the other grazed over his opening with each stroke of the hard flesh. It was strange mixture of arousal and fear.

 

The demon could easily sunk into him... whenever he wanted, yet he continued in this teasing... manner. Did he wanted to gain his trust? Wait... Mark never desired a man before, what this sudden thought supposed to mean? He doesn't seriously want the irishman to fuck him, right? That thought alone scared him more, than the moaning demon behind him, who could easily kill him by a snap of his fingers.

  
Mark bent his back backwards. Didn't like the vulnerable position, that he was in. But Anti's hips held him flushed against the carpet as he chuckled.

 

"Oh, Markimoo~ You are so flexible. I could bend you over and you could handle it, right?" Anti moaned in delight, speeding his rubbing motion and bending Mark even more.

 

Mark groaned in pain, when his spine protested at the motion and made a cracking sound.

 

"I don't think, that my back can go back that far." He struggled out of Anti's hold. Anti smirked at the foolish movement and leaned over to kiss him, when his lips were close enough.

 

He invaded Mark's mouth in the exact moment, when Mark gasped at the sudden motion and bit at his tongue, savouring at the rich taste of the blood. That brings him over the edge and he loose off his seed all over Mark's back a second later.

 

Mark was released and as a result fall on his chest ungraciously with a thud. It hurted him and draw a pained whimper from his lips.

 

_"Damn it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... did you like it?


End file.
